ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Going Beyond Fate
is the 8th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on August 26th, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story773 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Going Beyond Fate" Synopsis With Zero gone after sacrificing himself to protect Leito and Geed from Galactron, Leito himself must now make a choice without Zero's input, between fleeing to protect his family, or staying and fighting, like a true Ultraman would. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off on, Ultraman Zero is gone (having sacrificed himself to save Leito and his Zero Eye turned to stone,) the audience of Kei Fukuide's lecture are trapped inside of the building and held as hostages by the sinister alien, and Ultraman Geed himself is now engaged in battle against the Robot, Galactron. Despite Geed giving it his all though, even summoning his Geed Claw and disarming the robot of its sword and shaft, Galactron's armored body and abilities quickly outclasses Geed, and the younger Ultra is left at the mercy of the robot. However in a surprising turn of events, Kei abides to his agreement with Zero, freeing the audience from their imprisonment and even calling off the Robot just as it and Geed are about to go for another round. Back at the Observatory, Leito's brainwaves are scanned by REM to see if Zero is truly gone, but to everyone's fears, there is no sign of Zero's existence anywhere within Leito. Riku is enraged upon learning of Zero's disappearance, and of Kei using Geed's actions bolster his own image, but is refrained from continuing to fight Galactron due to his 20-hour cool-down not being done yet, and from being restrained by Laiha for jumping into battle recklessly without any forethought. Leito also blames himself for letting Zero get killed because of his own cowardice and knowing that Geed cannot defeat Galactron on his own, Leito lets his fears get the best of him and he frantically decides that he and his family must flee Hoshiyama for their own safety, believing that there's nothing else to fight for. Laiha smacks him to try and bring Leito back to his senses, but to no avail, and Leito runs away. Despite leaving though, Leito sulks to himself about his cowardice, while Riku and Pega contemplating on how to deal with the robot once it becomes active, with Riku firmly believing that Zero is not completely gone. The next day, Kei attempts to bring Geed out of hiding by re-activating Galactron, and the robot resumes its rampage once more. Knowing that he is the only one that can stop Galactron, Riku immediately goes off and confronts the robot once more as Ultraman Geed. Meanwhile at the Igaguri House, Leito learns of Geed's battle with Galactron and after hearing of Mayu's confidence that Geed will win, realizing that running is not what needs to be done, Leito tells his family to be safe and he goes off to rendezvous with the gang, despite no longer being able to transform. Before he can reach the Observatory though, he is stopped by Laiha, who had came already, and with the petrified Zero Eye. Remembering what Riku mentioned about having the power of an Ultra, Laiha returns the Zero Eye to Leito, which in turn is restored back to normal when Leito pleads to become Zero once more. Now with the power of Zero at his usage, Leito transforms into Ultraman Zero to assist Geed against Galactron! The two ultras manage to do well against the already beaten robot, but a shocked Kei immediately fights back by summoning another Galactron to even the odds to his favor! With Geed fighting the damaged robot and Zero fighting the new robot, the battle appears to be a standstill. Suddenly during Zero's battle, a golden ball of light appears from the sky and overtakes Zero. Inside of it, Zero and Leito (who are now separated) are confronted by none other than Ultraman Hikari! The Ultra has presented Zero with a new weapon! A Geed Riser of his own and 4 "New Generation" Capsules of Ultras: *Ultraman Ginga (Capsule Alpha) *Ultraman Orb Origin (Capsule Alpha) *Ultraman Victory (Capsule Beta) *Ultraman X (Capsule Beta) With his new weapons, Ultraman Zero combines his Zero Eye with his Geed Riser and the new Alpha and Beta Capsules, taking on a new form known as: Ultraman Zero Beyond! After the new fused Ultra weakens the robots with his Quattro Sluggers Geed switches to his Acro Smasher form and after summoning his Geed Claw, the damaged Galactron is finally destroyed with the Diffusion Shower. As for Zero Beyond, after striking the new Galactron with a hurricane of energy-powered strikes, the fusion Ultra destroys the robot with his Bulky Chorus rays. With the Galactrons gone, a blubbering Leito re-confronts Riku and Laiha, apologizing for how cowardly he acted that caused him to leave them. Despite being a little amused by his behavior, Riku easily accepts his apology, while Leito's family reunites with him, asking where he was durin the robot's rampage. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *During the Ultra Capsule Navi segment at the end of the episode, Ultraman X's Special Technique is listed as the "Gomora Oscillation Wave." A rather peculiar choice seeing as Ultraman X's signature attack (excluding all power-ups) is the Xanadium Beam. The Oscillation Wave, despite indeed being used in the show sparingly was no longer used once X acquired the ability to transform into Exceed X, whereas the Xanadium Beam has been more often than not. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes